Sweetheart
by Toben
Summary: "Hei Park. Aku membencimu." Si tinggi menghela nafas tanpa mau menaruh peduli. Biarlah Byun Baekhyun membencinya sesuka hati. Toh sebanyak apapun lelaki mungil itu membencinya Chanyeol akan selalu menang. YAOI/CHANBAEK/CH1UP


**SWEETHEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn It's yaoi. If you are a homophobic better click the x button.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

Gemercik hujan terdengar sayup, ribuan titik air jatuh menimpa kaca mobil. Jarum jam telah bertengger diangka dua belas, genangan air terlihat diberbagai sudut dan kota Seoul masih dengan berdansa bersama senandung rindu. Meninggalkan malam yang cerah dan membuat bumi Seoul diterpa angin dingin dari bulan yang kesepian.

Jalanan yang biasanya padat kini lenggang, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar deru mesin mobilnya sendiri yang nekat menerobos hujan dipagi buta. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Harusnya ia tidak berada dalam mobil dan terkepung hujan. Harusnya sekarang ia tengah beristirahat memgurai penat, memejamkan matanya dan melupakan urusan dunia sejenak.

Harusnya begitu jika saja si kecil manisnya itu tidak berulah.

Audi hitamnya melaju kencang kemudian berhenti disebuah kedai sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari sungai Han. Mematikan kontak mobilnya, Chanyeol mengambil payung dan mulai melangkah tenang memasuki kedai yang sepi. Langkahnya tegas terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang dicari terkulai dengan mata yang terpejam lelah dengan botol-botol soju bersama cumi kering yang tergeletak tak karuan.

Chanyeol melipat payungnya lantas duduk disana, menyingkirkan sloki yang terisi setengah kemudian melepaskan mantel yang ia pakai dan menyelimutkannya pada si mungil yang terlelap damai tanpa terganggu.

Senyumnya tersungging tipis. Berapa banyak yang telah ia lewatkan?

"Apa kau kekasih anak ini?"

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut putih menghampirinya dan Chanyeol melempar senyum sopan."Aku calon suaminya, nenek."

Nenek tua itu mengaduh dramatis, mulai menggerutu dan merutuk bak pemimpin demosntran berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah calon suami yang benar-benar payah dan malanglah anak manis menjadi calon pendampingnya.

"Asal kau tahu nak, anak ini selalu datang minum sendirian, dia bilang dia sangat kesepian karena dia tinggal bersama tunangannya yang sibuk. Dia sangat manis bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakannya seperti ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam bingung. Baekhyun _nya_ memang sangat manis, tapi tentang kesepian mungkin itulah satu-satunya hal yang ia tidak tahu.

"Hei nak, kau mungkin bisa memberikannya dunia dengan segala kau punya. Tapi dimana kau bisa membeli kebahagiaan?"

Ucapan itu berdengung dalam kepalanya.

"Kau harus membawanya pulang ini sudah sangat larut. Berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri agar tidak membuatnya menderita."

Ceo muda itu terbangun dari lamunan singkat kemudian megangguk mengiyakan,"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih nek, jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk ini semua?"

Kemudian nenek tua itu kembali menggerutu tentang sikapnya yang begitu dingin sebelum akhirnya sosok yang lebih muda datang dan meminta maaf lalu menyebutkan total yang harus dibayar Chanyeol malam ini. Pria Park itu menghela nafas, mengomel memang bakat utama setiap wanita.

Menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kemudian berlalu bersama si mungil dalam gendongan.

Perjalanan pulang dihabiskan dengan renungan tentang ucapan seorang nenek paruh paya yang mengandung banyak kebenaran. Chanyeol fokus dengan jalan yang masih digenangi air hujan tanpa sadar jika sosok mungil yang tidur disampingnya mengerjap dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling jujur.

"Hei, Park."

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sejenak dan bergumam tanpa minat,"Apa?"

"Aku membencimu."

Si tinggi menghela nafas tanpa menaruh peduli. Biarlah Byun Baekhyun membencinya sesuka hati. Toh sebanyak apapun lelaki mungil itu membencinya Chanyeol akan selalu menang.

Hanya butuh lima menit, si mungil manis itu telah kembali dalam tidurnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Chanyeol menghela nafas diam-diam kemudian menekan pedal gasnya lebih dalam. Bertanya-tanya kenapa hubungan ini makin hambar dan tak menemukan titik untuk saling bertemu. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun membencinya namun yang harus Baekhyun tahu ia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan _namja_ mungilnya itu pergi. Sampai kapanpun.

.

 _When we force wrong things into what we believe to be right places, we break things. When we force love, we break our own hearts_

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari telah tinggi, _bed hair_ nya luar biasa kacau, wajah _little puppy_ itu memerah dan satu-satunya yang salah adalah demam yang menyerang tubuhnya semalaman. Pemuda manis itu mengerang kecil karena gagal beranjak dan kembali terjatuh diatas tempat tidur karena kepalanya berdenyut kencang."Sial. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Ia mengeluh kemudian meraba-raba kearah nakasnya mencari ponsel dan berdecak kesal karena tak menemukan ponselnya disana.

Ugh.. Kenapa benda menyebalkan itu? Ia perlu menelpon Kyungsoo untuk membantunya pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Shh.. _Hangover_ ditambah demam benar-benar sialan."

"Masih bisa mengumpat?"

Sosok yang muncul dibalik pintu dengan setelan rapih juga tatanan rambut keatas membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dan kesal. Ini sudah siang, kenapa si telinga peri ini belum pergi?

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, habiskanlah lalu makan obatmu."

Pria itu meletakan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dengan tambahan dua butir pil juga segelas tinggi air mineral dan melempar tatapan datar.

Baekhyun mendecih dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada yang lebih tinggi,"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu?"

Bukan Chanyeol jika ia terganggu dengan keketusan tunangan manisnya jadi seraya mengendikan bahu, Ceo muda itu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping si mungil dan menunjukan ekspresi polosnya yang buat Baekhyun semakin nafsu untuk mencakar,"Mendengar atau tidak pada akhirnya kau akan tetap makan."

Ugh _please,_ berapa lama lagi Baekhyun harus tertahan dalam situasi memuakan ini? Ia sudah jengah menghadapi si datar idiot yang satu ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menelpon Kyungsoo untuk membuat izin, kau tidak akan pergi kuliah hari ini."

Lagi-lagi si mungil berdecih sinis,"Memangnya siapa kau? Berani sekali mengaturku."

Chanyeol hanya menggumam seadanya kemudian meraih mangkuk bubur diatas nakas,"Aku adalah seseorang yang terikat denganmu dan kalau kau lupa, kita sudah tinggal bersama sejak enam bulan lalu. Jadi sekarang berhenti bicara dan buka mulutmu."

Alisnya naik peranda tidak suka,"Lancang sekali mulutmu."

"Ayolah sayang, kau tidak amnesia kan? Apa perlu aku menciumu dulu agar kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menggeram marah,"Tutup mulutmu Park!"

 _Hell,_ berani sekali pria itu mengungkit masalah pertunangan didepannya. Tidak, sampai kapan pun Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui jika ia telah terikat bersama si idiot besar. Cukup mereka tinggal bersama. Tidak lagi.

Si tinggi melempar tatapan tajam yang main-main,"Berhenti protes seperti gadis perawan dan buka mulutmu, Baekhyun sayang."

"Sialan kau! Aku akan membunuhmu ! Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan karena Chanyeol dengan begitu mudah mencengkram sebelah tangannya yang akan ia gunakan untuk memukul dengan cara yang sangat kasar.

"Tidak ada kekerasan fisik, sayang. Kau ini sedang sakit jadi bertingkah sebagaimana mestinya. Berbaring."

Perintahnya mutlak. Tapi Baekhyun seolah tuli, ia tak dapat menangkap tatapan penuh ancaman yang diarahkan padanya dan terus saja membantah pada sang dominan."Tidak mau!"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut tak senang,"Baek?" ia tidak main-main.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!"

"Oke. Ini pilihanmu."

Baekhyun terjengkang kebelakang, pria itu menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala, mengetuk bibirnya untuk terbuka kemudian melesakan lidahnya hingga diam-diam Baekhyun bergetar merasakan daging tak bertulang itu bergerak liar dalam mulutnya.

Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar. Park Chanyeol melecehkannya! Pria ini melecehkannya!

Baekhyun menggeram marah. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol agar menjauh namun pria itu berubah jadi patung besi, sekuat apapun ia memukul Park Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan terus melesakan lidahnya masuk.

Pangutan tak berencana itu tak berakhir begitu saja meski buburnya telah masuk ke kerongkongan, Baekhyun mulai lelah memberontak. Nafasnya memburu, Park Chanyeol membelitkan lidahnya dengan ahli. Sialan, pria ini terlalu ahli!

Chanyeol menangkup pipi kanannya memberikan afeksi menggelitik dari jemarinya yang hangat. Bibir tebalnya terbuka, mencecap ringan sebelum menawan shaped M yang dalam sesapan memabukan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain merayap turun, mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang terbuka kemudian kembali melesakan lidahnya untuk memulai pangutan yang lebih dalam.

Baekhyun sepenuhnya terbuai, matanya terpejam dan kerutan tegangnya berganti kernyitan pertanda bingung. Otaknya kosong, yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan hanya sesapan intim yang membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ia mulai lupa jika yang menciumnya dengan begitu hebat adalah Park Chanyeol, tunangan yang ia benci setengah mati.

Lidah itu bergerak lagi, bermain dengan giginya, membelit tanpa celah dan mengekplorasi langit mulutnya dengan begitu sensual. Baekhyun makin lupa diri, kedua tangannya yang semula berontak kini berganti mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol dan mulai melenguh terbuai nikmat.

"..mmhh."

Park Chanyeol tersenyum miring, menekan tengkuk si mungil makin dekat, memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan pria mungil didadanya.

Nafasnya menipis, lelehan saliva mengalir membasahi dagunya namun ia enggan untuk terbebas. Rengkuhan posesif dipinggangnya begitu nyaman, hidung tinggi yang menekan pipinya terasa begitu intim sampai tengkuknya diusap dengan gerakan sensual, Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan membelalak ngeri.

Yang menciumnya adalah Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol si idiot besar yang ia benci!

Terdengar bunyi bruk yang keras dan tubuh Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang. Bukannya tersinggung, pria tinggi itu terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap sudut bibirnya yang ternoda saliva kemudian tersenyum dengan begitu tengil.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, bahunya naik turun bibir memerah bengkak dan pria mungil itu tak berhenti memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia larut dalam ciuman Park Chanyeol? Oh sial! Pria itu pasti menganggapnya sangat murahan setelah ini!

"Kau suka caraku?"

"Brengsek!"

Si mungil menggeram tajam sedang si tinggi menggeleng pelan diikuti dengan telunjuknya yang bergerak berirama, tampak begitu santai dengan bibirnya yang terlihat merah."Ah.. Ah.. Tidak ada umpatan sayang. Makankah dengan benar atau bibirku yang akan bertindak."

Baekhyun mendelik seolah tengah mengeluarkan cakar dari jemarinya,"Aku tidak mau makan!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum brengsek,"Bukan masalah, lagipula bibirku lebih suka melakukannya untukmu dan kau juga menyukainya, tidakkah?"

Si mungil berjengit ngeri,"Menjijikan!"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa, nampak begitu bahagia. Tangannya kembali menyuap sesendok bubur kemudian mendekat dengan sebelah lututnya pada ranjang dan menangkap Baekhyun yang hendak lari.

"Menyingkir Park! Itu menjijikan!"

Yang lebih kecil menghindar sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi Park Chanyeol sudah tuli, kedua tangan kokohnya kini bergerak menekan kedua sisi tangan Baekhyun dan menyudutkan tunangan manisnya itu pada _headbed_ mereka. Kepalanya menunduk, wajahnya maju seinchi dengan ekspresinya tampak begitu menantang.

Baekhyun sontak mundur hingga kepalanya menabrak palang kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping hingga hidung Chanyeol tepat berada dipipinya.

"A-Aku akan makan! Jauhkan dirimu Park!"

Lantas Park sulung itu tersenyum menang dan menepuk pucuk kepala _puppy boy_ nya gemas," _Not a really_ _bad choice_."

Baekhyun merengut kesal, mengambil mangkuk buburnya sambil mendengus dan menyuapkan nasi lembek itu serampangan. Ugh! Pemaksa menyebalkan!

"Padahal rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika kau memakannya lewat bibirku. Iya kan?"

Abaikan saja, Baek. Pria mesum ini memang tidak tahu diri.

"Makan yang banyak."

Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Park Chanyeol punya seribu bibir? Kenapa bibir sialannya yang seksi itu tidak bisa diam sedari tadi?

Eyy Baek, kau hilap lagi.

"Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun sayang."

Si mungil mendelik tajam kemudian menggeram marah bak anak kucing namun Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli tanpa mencoba menimpali.

"Nah sekarang-"

Tanpa menunggu si besar selesai dengan ucapannya, Baekhyun segera meraih dua pil berwarna putih diatas nakas dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Mendelik sekali lagi,"Puas?"

Si tinggi tersenyum begitu lebar pertanda puas dengan tingkahnya,"Kau mungkin akan mengantuk jadi tidurlah dengan nyaman, _Sweetheart_."

 _Senyuman tengil itu lagi!_

Kening Baekhyun mengerut tak suka. Ia menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang mengusak pucuk kelapanya sok akrab. Hendak ia buka mulut dan mengajukan umpatan kekesalannya yang bercokol begitu banyak dalam benaknya namun baru sampai diujung pangkal tenggorokan, Baekhyun harus kembali mengatup bibir tipisnya karena matanya terasa begitu berat dan kepalanya berputar.

Rasanya ini tidak benar. Kenapa matanya berat sekali? Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan menuduh kemudian berubah makin lemah diatas ranjang.

"Benar, aku memberimu obat tidur, Baekkie sayang."

"Sialan Park Chan ughh—"

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas, turut berbaring disamping si mungil dan bergerak menelusuri wajah pucat sang tunangan dengan ujung jemarinya yang kasar. Mencecap kelembutan yang ia damba disana kemudian menumpukan dagunya dipucuk kepala dan memeluk erat seolah Baekhyun adalah fatamorgana bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Memang sedikit sialan. Tapi aku tidak punya cara lain, _Sweetheart_. Maafkan aku."

.

 _Sweetheart_

.

Memasuki bulan November hujan turun makin sering, membuat temperatur turun gila-gilaan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas atas nasib malangnya sore ini. Jutaan titik air enggan berhenti dan ia menjadi manusia yang paling malang karena lupa membawa payung. Sore hujan begini sulit sekali mencari taxi yang beroperasi. Lagipula orang gila mana yang mau bepergian disore hari dengan cuaca begitu dingin?

Disuasana seperti ini segelas coklat panas dengan kehangatan keluarga kedengaran sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis kemudian mengusap bahunya yang terkena air hujan. Kehangatan keluarga heh? Kedengaran begitu _cheesy_.

Melupakan kenyataan jika ia baru sembuh dari demam, Baekhyun melangkah nekat menembus hujan dan mulai meninggalkan gedung fakultasnya yang sudah sepi. Lagipula apa yang ia tunggu? Hujan jelas sekali tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat dan siapa yang akan peduli untuk menjemputnya?

Park Chanyeol? _Hell_ , Baekhyun bertaruh pria itu bahkan tidak sadar jika hujan sedang turun karena tengah sibuk dalam himpitan jadwal _meeting_ nya yang padat. Jadi mari berhenti mengharapkan hal kosong dan bangun bersama realita. Setidaknya itu mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Si mungil manis itu mulai menggigil dan berkali-kali bersin saat kulit sensitifnya diterpa hujan. Bibir tipisnya memucat dan bergetar samar namun Baekhyun masih berkeras kepala meneruskan langkahnya menuju halte bis terdekat. Mendudukan tubuh mungilnya disana, menatap keseliling yang sepi.

 _Well_ , jadi ia benar-benar sendirian?

Senyumnya tersungging miring namun berikutnya tatapan pemuda mungil itu berubah kosong. Sejak kecil ia selalu sendirian, lalu apa yang salah?

Satu-satunya hal yang salah adalah otaknya yang menolak untuk kembali terbiasa dengan pengalaman visualnya. Mereka tidak mau bekerja sama dan selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian sekali pun ia berada ditempat yang ramai.

Menghela nafas lagi, pemuda manis itu menepuk bagian sweaternya yang basah kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah begitu mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol?

Pelukan pria itu bisa menghangatkannya dan mengusir hawa dingin ini pergi, seperti apa yang dilakukannya tempo hari. Baekhyun menolak untuk mengakuinya tapi pelukan pria itu benar-benar hangat dan Baekhyun merasa sangat terlindungi. Dan tentang ciumannya itu, oh sial, sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat detailnya. Sesapannya, usapannya juga hisapannya. Eyy! Sadar Byun!

Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipinya gemas kemudian menatap jalanan lenggang. Rasanya memang tidak adil jika ia terus berlaku kasar pada Chanyeol sedang pria itu malah merawatnya saat ia demam tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mulai bersikap baik? _Hell_ , pertemuan mereka tidak dimulai dengan sesuatu yang baik jadi kenapa pula Baekhyun harus memperbaiki sifatnya? Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Park Chanyeol memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk menerima sebuah pinangan bodoh. Pria itu berlaga menjadi kekasih paling posesif dan dihari berikutnya Baekhyun menemukan pria itu berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Drama murahan macam apa itu?

Lagi pula kenapa ia berpikir untuk bersikap baik pada si idiot besar? Karena merawatnya selama demam tempo hari? Bisa saja pria itu melakukannya dengan terpaksa, mereka tinggal satu atap apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya jika tahu? Jangan lupakan tentang obat tidur terselubung yang diberikan.

Baekhyun mendecih lagi. Hei, kenapa si telinga peri itu nilai _min_ nya banyak sekali?

Satu tarikan nafas terakhir, si mungil mendongak kearah jalanan sepi. Rasanya tidak benar, kenapa ia menjadi begitu kesepian?

Ah, apa karena Park Chanyeol menjauhkannya dari semua teman-teman? Tapi rasanya tidak benar juga, ini tidak sesederhana kehilangan teman. Afeksinya terlalu dalam Baekhyun rasa, lalu karena apa?

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membantahku?"

Suara berat yang familiar membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap silau saat terpaan lampu sorot menghujam retinanya. Ia terdiam sebelum menggumamkan nama tunangannya dengan bingung,

"Park Chanyeol?"

Decakan itu terdengar keras,"Tentu saja aku. Kau pikir siapa huh, hantu? Sudah ku bilang jangan lupa bawa payung dan pakai mantel yang lebih tebal. Kau benar-benar bebal, _sweetheart_."

Kenapa Chanyeol kedengaran sangat peduli? Apa pria itu benar-benar peduli padanya?

Baekhyun masih mematung, ia diam saja saat Park Chanyeol memakaikan mantel yang lebih tebal kemudian membawanya beranjak dari halte bis yang sepi.

"Malam ini adalah pesta hari jadi perusahaan. Dan tidak ada bantahan. Kau harus datang bersamaku, sayang."

Ah ternyata bukan, Park Chanyeol ternyata tidak cukup peduli untuk menjemputnya. Pria itu hanya peduli dengan bisnis diantara mereka berdua. Ya, tentu saja begitu, bukankah Baekhyun juga tahu? Itulah kenapa ia membenci Park Chanyeol.

Tapi.. Kenapa dadanya terasa ngilu?

.

.

Musik _waltz_ , wangi wine dan tumpahan sampanye menjadi satu dalam riuhnya _ballroom_. Orang-orang berlomba mengajak pasangannya berdansa dan sebagian lainnya memilih bercengkrama membuka peluang bisnis baru. Ditengah keramaian, Baekhyun berada disudutnya dengan segelas wine yang masih penuh, bertanya-tanya mengapa orang-orang bisa terlihat begitu bahagia sedangkan hanya ia yang tidak.

Harusnya ia senang, malam ini ia adalah pendamping tuan rumah yang mengadakan pesta tapi bahkan Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya sedari tadi dan tak kunjung kembali. Jadi, pesta macam apa yang dilakukan saat kau ditinggalkan pasanganmu sendiri?

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Si mungil tersadar dari lamunannya, keningnya mengerut manis."Huh Sehun?"

Yang disapa tersenyum begitu cerah,"Dimana Chanyeol _hyung_?" Sehun mengerut tampan,"Kenapa _hyung_ malah berdiri sendirian sedangkan musik _waltz_ nya sudah mulai sejak tadi?"

 _Well_ itulah yang jadi pertanyaannya juga, mungkin karena ia hanya sendirian?

Mendapati sang calon kakak ipar hanya diam, pemuda tinggi itu maju selangkang kemudian mengapit lengannya dengan senyum,"Kalau begitu _hyung_ berdansa denganku saja, Lulu sedang sakit jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku."

Kedengarannya lebih bagus dari pada melamun sendiri, jadi Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang perlahan membawanya ketengah-tengah dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Menikmati alunan _waltz_ bersama calon adik iparnya.

"Perasaanku saja tapi kau terlihat murung, _hyung_ ada apa?"

Awalnya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat sipitnya melihat punggung yang ia kenal tengah berdansa begitu mesra bersama sesosok perempuan yang begitu cantik, Baekhyun menjadi tahu alasannya.

Itu karena Park Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , kau menginjak kakiku!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan bangun dari lamunannya,"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie."

Pria berkulit pucat itu berdecak kemudian menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi sang _hyung_ dan merangkumnya dengan lembut," _Hyung_ cemburu melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ berdansa dengan perempuan cantik?"

Bagaimana bisa Sehun menembak dengan tepat?

Baekhyun salah tingkah,"Tidak, tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Sehun terkekeh geli, usaha penyangkalan yang sangat sia-sia karena ekspresi wajahnya begitu jujur."Mm.. Karena dia berdansa sedari tadi dan mengabaikan _hyung_?"

Apa-apaan itu? Baekhyun mendelik tak senang, Oh Sehun harus berhenti bicara sebelum pria itu membeberkan seluruh isi hatinya secara gamblang. Baekhyun malu!

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menginjak dengan keras, Sehun sayang."

"Eyy, _hyung_ galak sekali jika sedang cemburu."

Baekhyun terkikik dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, mungkin karena tawa Sehun yang begitu lepas atau mungkin karena ia juga turut menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terasa begitu konyol. Kenapa pula ia harus cemburu jika Chanyeol berdansa dengan perempuan?

"Maaf menganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi aku harus mengambil pasanganku."

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan Baekhyun mengikutinya berhenti,"Oh _hyung_.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga, bagaimana jika pasanganmu dicuri orang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh berat kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membawa si mungil ke sisinya."Dia sudah ku tandai, mana mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam Sehun?"

Park bungsu itu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah,"Benar juga," kekehnya,"Karena Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah tak sendirian aku akan pulang, Lulu akan marah jika aku pulang terlalu malam."

"Terima kasih Sehun!"

" _Anytime hyung_!"

Punggung Sehun menghilang dibalik keramaian dan diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas karena kehilangan _partner waltz_ nya yang menyenangkan malam ini.

"Tak rela kehilangan Sehun?"

Lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dan Baekhyun balas memeluk bahu pria itu." _Well_ , setidaknya dia tidak marah saat aku menginjaknya."

Chanyeol merangkum jemari Baekhyun dan mendominasi jari mungil itu dalam genggamannya,"Setahuku kau sangat baik dalam _waltz_."

Baekhyun mengendikan bahu,"Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat cocok bersanding dengan perempuan, kenapa repot-repot mengusir Sehun?"

Topik pembicaraan yang Baekhyun angkat tidak pernah disukai Chanyeol, jadi seraya menahan ekspresinya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menarik sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Cemburumu sangat manis, _Sweetheart_. Tapi aku ingat betapa brutalnya saat kau sedang cemburu, jadi berhenti disana karena kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu."

Park Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun menyungkingkan senyum manis, balas mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang pria kemudian berjinjit menyamakan tinggi,"Oh Park Chanyeol sayang, kau sungguh naif."

Dimata orang awam, mungkin mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang bergairah dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk berbagi ciuman singkat dalam alunan musik _waltz_ yang romantis. Tapi pada kenyataannya, saat si mungil kembali melingkarkan tangannya dibahu si besar pandangan mereka berubah dari mode penuh cinta menjadi saling mengintimidasi. Tubuh mereka berada begitu dekat namun hati mereka terpisah begitu jauh dengan dinding keraguan yang menjadi pembatas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdansa, meneruskan peran mereka sebagai pasangan yang begitu mesra didepan semua orang dan kembali kedalam mode pasangan dimabuk asmara saat lampu sorot membidik mereka.

Beberapa ketukan terakhir, musik _waltz_ mulai terdengar sayup, berganti dengan musik yang lebih santai. Orang-orang mulai bergiliran meninggalkan lantai dansa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi pasangan paling akhir yang menuntaskan dansa romantis mereka, berjalan dengan tangan bertaut erat menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang tengah bercengkrama hangat dimeja utama.

"Kalian sungguh manis,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saja, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencoba meraih segelas wine untuk menghilangkan hausnya. Namun saat bibir gelas menyentuh tepian bibirnya, ia mendelik kesal karena seseorang merebutnya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Jangan wine, toleransi alkoholmu buruk sekali."

Si mungil itu mencebik kemudian mengambil segelas cocktail.

"Lihatlah, mereka membuatku iri."

Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park masih begitu ribut membicarakan bagaimana manisnya tingkah kedua anak mereka, sedangkan Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bertukar beberapa obrolan singkat.

"Proyek besar kita tahun ini sudah rampung, kita bisa bersantai sedikit sebelum Pyeongchang Convention Center dimulai."

Chanyeol menenguk winenya kemudian mengangguk setuju," _Appa_ dan _Abeoji_ bisa pergi berlibur biar aku yang menangani perusahaan untuk sementara."

Tuan Park tersenyum tipis,"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras nak,"

"Ayahmu benar, seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu juga nak." Nyonya Park menimpali.

"Apa selama kalian tinggal bersama Baekhyunie banyak membantumu? Tapi sepertinya tidak ya, aish anak manja ini."

Baekhyun mencebik, jengah dengan basa basi menjijikan.

"Tentu saja tidak _abeoji_ , kehadiran Baekhyunie sangat membantu. Dia membuatku menyelsaikan semua pekerjaan lebih cepat karena aku tahu dia menungguku sendirian di apartemen."

Bualannya manis sekali, saking manisnya Baekhyun jadi ingin muntah. Membantu menyelsaikan pekerjaan apanya? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun membuat pria itu lari dari meeting-meeting penting dan bergadang semalaman untuk mencarinya. Kenapa Park Chanyeol harus berbohong segala? Akan lebih baik jika pria itu jujur saja karena dengan begitu poinnya akan berkurang beberapa angka dimata Nyonya Park.

" _Omo_.. Baekhyunnie manis sekali."

Dan lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sedangkan hatinya mengerang menahan kekesalan yang mulai memuncak. Tangannya yang digenggan Chanyeol dibawah meja sudah begitu basah, ia bertanya-tanya kapan pria itu akan melepaskan genggaman tangan besarnya.

" _Chemistry_ kalian semakin hebat setelah tinggal bersama, jadi kapan kalian akan memutuskan menikah?"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Menikah?

Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya namun pria itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik,"Aku sungguh menantinya, _Appa_. Tapi aku dan Baekhyunee sepakat untuk menunda pernikahan sampai kelulusan."

Kedua Nyonya besar mendesah kecewa,"Menikah tidak akan sepenuhnya menganggu kuliahmu kan sayang? Kalian tinggal bersama dan tidak ada masalah yang membuat kuliahmu terganggu."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kaku,

"Ibu kalian benar, bersiaplah. Pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan bulan depan."

 _Oh tidak, ini tidak benar_. _Tolong katakan tidak Park Chanyeol!_

 _Inner_ nya berteriak keras dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, meminta pria itu agar kembali beralasan agar rencana pernikahan konyol itu ditunda namun sayangnya pria itu menghancurkan harapannya hanya dalam dua detik yang singkat,

"Kami mengerti, _Appa_."

.

.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan tidak Park!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras dan melempar dasi hitamnya kelantai dan menimbulkan bunyi tabrakan yang mengerikan. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mudahnya Park Chanyeol mengarakan _kami mengerti_ tanpa berpikir panjang. Pernikahan? Pertunangan mereka saja sudah gila apalagi ini.. Pernikahan?! Ya Tuhan!

Chanyeol berlalu santai seraya melepaskan kancing teratasnya tanpa terganggu dengan kemarahan si mungil yang begitu pekat,"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatakan tidak?"

Apa katanya?

Baekhyun meradang marah, Park Chanyeol sudah menganggapnya terlalu mudah!

"Kau tahu aku tidak mau menikah denganmu idiot!"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang luar biasa keras, Chanyeol berbalik kesal dengan mata memerah,"Aku mau menikah denganmu Baekhyun dan asal kau tahu. Aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak. Mau atau tidak. Bulan depan kita akan tetap menikah!"

"Brengsek!"

Bugh!

Chanyeol mundur selangkah saat Baekhyun memukul pipinya hingga sudut bibirnya pecah. Pria itu menatap tidak percaya kemudian mengusap setitik darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Pembuluh dipelipisnya menegang dan tercetak jelas, rahang pria itu mengatup rapat pertanda ia tengah menahan ledakan emosinya.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan menempatkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah, ia bersumpah.

Si tinggi itu menggeram kemudian memilih berlalu dengan tenang tanpa mencoba meninggalkan luka apapun pada si mungil didepannya.

"Pikirkan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Baek, ini bukan hal yang benar dan lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi. Tidak ada bantahan, sekali pun kau terus memukuliku, kita akan tetap menikah."

Pintu apartemen mereka berdebum kasar dan tertutup rapat disusul dengan punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik cahaya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan buram penuh rasa penyesalan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?_

.

.

 _And when we ended,_

 _I walked out of your front door_

 _And let my soul sitting on your steps,_

 _Hoping that we would meet again in the morning._

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan tanya gue apaan ini gue juga gak tahu haha..  
Ini Yaoi fic pertama gue setelah berhasil umpet-umpetan konten laptop wkwk. Aneh kah ini? _  
_

By the way happy birthday Kak-leoy XD Sekalian temen-temen sekalian yang tanggal brojolnya sama kayak Cahyo haha.. SEANGIL CUKHAE/


End file.
